


If I Had a Camera

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dances and Fraser watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had a Camera

Ray's foot bounces up and down. Fraser had always noticed how much Ray moved, whether it was dancing to the coffee maker in the morning or drumming his fingers of the steering wheel as he drove, but now it seems as if his foot is an outlet for a persistent energy that won't dissipate.

'You know what I need,' Ray says as he heaves himself up from the couch where he and Fraser have been sitting.

'What is that?'

'I need to cut loose as a goose.'

'I don't understand.'

'Watch,' Rays says as he goes over to his turtle's tank and lifts said turtle out of it.

Ray starts to dance with his turtle to music only he can hear. If Fraser listens closely, he can hear Ray humming the music. Ray spins and twists, he bracelet catches lamp light and glimmers, Ray then dips his turtle and laughs. For a moment Fraser is struck by how young and care-free Ray looks. Ray holds out a hand beckoning Fraser to join, but Fraser shakes his head, as much as he enjoys being close and feeling Ray's hands on his body, Fraser is content to take Ray's advice and just watch this time.

Not for the first time Fraser wishes he had a camera, but he knows it would be futile- no photograph would ever be able to capture even a small part of the essence of Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Challenge 11 2011 prompt: Camera


End file.
